Freedom Beef
Freedom Beef is a song sung by Professor Utonium and the The Powerpuff Girls in the episode See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey. In this song, the Professor becomes skeptical about the Gnome's plan, and encourages the girls to fight to reclaim the free will of Townsville's citizens. Lyrics Professor Utonium: Can't you see the people in the streets? Lined like cattle, waiting for the butcher of freedom? Sacrificing their hopes and their dreams, all their individuality, for freedom. Do the people have to be, freedom beef? Do the people have to be, freedom beef? Do the people have to be, freedom beef?! For safety on the streets? (instrumental) Can't you see they're blinded by the light? Don't you think that it's time that you fought for freedom? Powerpuff Girls: But we don't have our powers. Professor Utonium: Can't you see there's evil in the world? Don't you know you're the Powerpuff Girls for freedom!? Powerpuff Girls: So we still must have our powers. We made a deal, did our part, and it was for peace. (Professor Utonium: Do the people have to be freedom beef?) He broke the deal, failed his part, now we'll fight for peace. (Do the people have to be freedom beef?) If there is bad, there'll be good, and it has to be. (Do the people have to be freedom beef?) For power, power, power, Powerpuff Girls! (For safety on the streets.) Trivia * When The Powerpuff Girls and the Professor were marching at the end of the song, they were walking the same way Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory did on Cartoon Cartoon Fridays and in the Dexter's Lab episode "Beard to Be Feared". * There is some disagreement over whether or not the Professor's claims are supported by what is shown in the episode, leading to an alternate interpretation in which the girls would actually be the villains of the episode, fighting for the return of evil to the world. But, what the Professor's words really mean is that the gnome did not do his part of the deal he had with the girls, and although he tried to erase evil (which he didn't after all), he himself became evil by robbing the world of its free will, which means he failed in his mission. As a result the girls now know that life consists of opposites, and that evil without the bad there is no good and therefore, had to fight to make peace between evil and good. * There is debate to whether this song supports anti-communist agenda, with an underlying tone of the song to be that sacrifice for safety is wrong. This is supported by the imagery of the visuals, with the Professor wearing a butcher's outfit, punching meat (which is most famously done in the Rocky movie franchise, and carrying an American flag. Conversely, the main antagonist of the episode wears red, which is the color of communism. Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Blossom Category:Songs sung by Bubbles Category:Songs sung by Buttercup Category:Songs sung by The Professor Category:1998 songs